Cousinly Comforts
by basketcases02
Summary: Hatori is dealing with the pain of erasing Kana's memory. Yaoi: ShigureHatoriAyame Oneshot [Complete]


****

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters

****

Warning: Sexual situations between three men. If you do not like this sort of thing, please do not read this.

****

A/N: This is just a one-shot that's been floating around in my head for awhile.

****

Cousinly Comforts

"Kana!" Hatori cried out from his tortured sleep, his face scrunched up in misery.

Shigure rose from his seat and moved to his cousin's bedside. "Shh…" he whispered before brushing a few strands of dark hair off his cousin's forehead. The cut Akito had caused was beginning to heal, but was still covered with a bandage.

"Kana," Hatori whimpered again, tossing his head away from Shigure's touch. Shigure felt tears well up in his own eyes.

"Is he really going to be alright?" Ayame asked from the doorway. He was clad in only briefs and was leaning against the doorframe.

"I don't know," Shigure answered honestly. "He just erased the memory of the woman he loves. I don't think I gave him enough sleeping draught."

Ayame moved to stand next to Shigure. He stared down at Hatori with a look that Shigure had always recognized as true love. "He really loved her, didn't he," Ayame muttered sadly.

Shigure nodded and slipped an arm around Ayame, pulling him close, enjoying the familiar curve of his cousin's hip and the soft floral scent of his hair. Ayame leaned his face into the crook of Shigure's neck. Shigure stroked his long hair gently as tears spilt down his neck and dampened the collar of his shirt. "You should be in bed," Shigure told him kindly. "I can take care of him."

"I hated her," Ayame sobbed quietly. "I wanted her to go away, but not like this."

Shigure kissed him on the mouth quickly. "I know." Shigure had been slightly unhappy when Hatori had first started seeing Kana, mainly because he knew things would drastically change between the three of them, but Aaya had been heartbroken. Shigure had never actually understood why Ayame preferred Hatori when the two of them had more in common. He assumed it was the opposites attract adage, but for as long as he could remember, Ayame had possessed a deep admiration for their stoic cousin which far exceeded the bounds of healthy. In some ways Shigure himself had been more interested in Hatori probably because Hatori hadn't been easy.

In childhood he had refused to play doctor with them even though they had assured him that he would need it to succeed in his future career. In early adolescence he had avoided sleepovers with the two of them as if he knew what they were doing alone and didn't want any part of it.

It was their sophomore year before Hatori had finally snapped. He had attempted to make love to a girl around their age using a unique position. It had turned into a complete fiasco with Hatori erasing her memory. Hatori had come over to Shigure's visibly upset and was unsurprised to find Ayame there too. That night he had allowed his cousins to show him how he could find satisfaction while waiting for the woman he could entrust with his secret.

Hatori had never spoken of what had happened that night, and the three of them had not all been together since. Hatori had sought Shigure out a handful of times before meeting Kana, and Shigure was sure that he had been with Ayame much more often due to their cousin's femininity and willingness to receive.

When Kana had come along, Ayame had come often to Shigure seeking emotional comfort as well as physical release. When the three of them were together, their sexual past hung silently between them, but somehow their friendship lived on.

In the present, Ayame's eyes were luminous in the pale moonlight as he stared at the wound. "I can't believe that bitch did that to his beautiful face," he lamented softly, speaking of the clan head.

Shigure shrugged. "That _bitch_ runs the show."

Ayame shuddered before returning to his mat in the living room. Shigure sat on the edge of the bed staring at the broken man. He couldn't help but remember the last time the two of them had been together. It had been the last day of high school, and Hatori had pulled him into the closet which held the cleaning supplies. They had taken each other roughly amidst the scent of bleach and dirt, and it was memorable because they seldom switched roles and because of what Hatori said next.

They were leaning on each other panting heavily (they never cuddled or kissed, that was more Aaya's thing) when Hatori said quietly "That was the last time." He had then leaned in and kissed Shigure painfully hard on the mouth, and true to his word, they hadn't been sexual since.

Shigure suspected that Hatori had continued with Ayame for several months after, but he felt little jealousy. He of all people could understand his beautiful cousin's appeal.

Hatori had stopped stirring and appeared to be sleeping soundly. Shigure kissed his forehead before sitting back in the chair and drifting to sleep.

Shigure awoke sometime later to a sniffling form the other room. He found Ayame face down kneading a fist into his hair which was fanned above his pillow. He stopped when he felt Shigure's hand on his back. "I shouldn't have ever felt like I did; I should have wanted him to be happy. I'm such a selfish prick!"

"That's what makes you my Aaya," Shigure informed him though his tone held no offense.

Ayame turned to face his cousin, his eyes were moist, but his lips were now twisted in a slight smile. "You sure know how to make a guy feel better about himself."

Shigure leaned down and whispered seductively, "Do you want me to help you sleep?" He kissed Ayame under the ear, knowing it would drive him wild. Shigure and Ayame knew all of each other's buttons. Ayame answered by flinging off his covers and pulling Shigure on top of him. Their mouths melted together for several moments before Ayame pulled away panting.

"Tori," he said breathily.

Shigure smirked. "How rude. Calling his name when you're with me."

"No, I mean, he's here. He's hurting. We can't…"

"You're hurting," Shigure said before going in for another kiss and brushing his fingers against the front of Ayame's briefs. "He's sleeping."

The two of them kissed lazily. They never hurried, never rushed. They enjoyed bringing each other to the threshold as many time as possible; it was a challenge to see who would beg first. This time it was Ayame who broke. Shigure removed his cousin's underwear and unzipped his own pants before giving his cousin exactly what he wanted.

The scent of smoke stopped Shigure from spilling over. He looked up to see Hatori standing above them with a cigarette dangling between his fingers. Ayame was in the midst of his release.

"You never could be quiet when you came," Hatori said coldly, his voice slightly groggy.

"Tori!" Ayame gasped before collapsing under Shigure.

"I see you started smoking again," Shigure observed. "Not that I blame you." He felt uncomfortable and had no excuse for his actions. He moved from Ayame and started to stand.

"No," Hatori moved forward and squatted so that he was eye level with Shigure. "Don't let me barging in stop you, if the fact that I was sleeping in the next room after the worst day of my life didn't."

"So sorry," Ayame whimpered.

Shigure opened his mouth with some lame excuse, but was silenced by Hatori's strong mouth clasping over his and a tongue probing angrily. Hatori fumbled with the top of Shigure's shirt, unbuttoning it and sliding a hand down to caress his chest. Hatori suddenly gasped into Shigure's mouth. Ayame had slid down his pants and was kissing him in an intimate region.

Hatori broke the kiss, and his visible eye held such pain that Shigure wanted to weep. "Please," he whispered. "Behind me…inside me…I want to forget." Shigure kissed the seeping bandage gently, before moving behind his cousin who had moved so that he was on his knees.

Shigure thrust hard. They couldn't alter Hatori's memory, but for a short time they could take him someplace else.

****

TBC

After writing this, I wasn't really sure what I thought of it. Please feel free to share your opinion. Thanks for reading!


End file.
